


Hot Chocolate

by aprettystrangeao3, Cumbermarvel (UglyJackal)



Series: Trans Stephen [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott Lang, Trans Stephen Strange, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettystrangeao3/pseuds/aprettystrangeao3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/Cumbermarvel
Summary: Three big gays battle The Blood™





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of periods concerning trans guys, so if you're not comfortable reading that, then I'd give this fic a miss.
> 
> Both me and Mischief projected HARD on these boys

“Hey, Stephen? Hey, you okay?”

Stephen gave his head the most minute of shakes, trying to focus back on the sand and the umbrella he was sitting beneath.

“Yeah. Yeah I just… don’t feel so good all of a sudden.” 

Tony frowned slightly, twisting around to try and catch sight of Scott and call him over. The other man was splashing like a child in the waves, scarred chest on proud display as he chased another beachgoer’s dog out of the water.

It wasn’t often that the three of them got a chance to go out. Usually their hands were tied up with saving the world; but today, just for today, they had stolen themselves away. To the beach they had gone, to sift the sand between their toes, to laze in the sun, allowing hot hands to reach down and caress their faces, flaming fingers stroking across sharp cheekbones, to cool aching hands in the gentle lappings of the ocean.

And it had been lovely. So far. 

Scott shifted his focus away from watching the dog bound back into the waves, only to see Stephen’s face pinched with pain and Tony’s mouth tight with worry. He felt his stomach twist, and hurried over to put warm hands on skinny shoulders covered with sand and scars and the tension of something not quite right.

‘What is it, baby?’ he murmured, pressing his forehead to a temple swathed in white.

Stephen whimpered quietly and leaned into the touch, seeming to melt slightly under the warmth of a loving caress. With a shaking hand, he reached out and held onto Scott’s arm.

‘It hurts.’

Tony flicked his sunglasses off, not caring where they landed, and scooted over to support Stephen from behind.

“Is it, you know…?” Tony mumbled, one hand moving to ever-so-gently cup the spot near Stephen’s belly button.

Tears sprang forth to drown irises pulled from rock pools and broken earth as the sorcerer nodded, bottom lip trembling. ‘Either that or I ate some really bad shrimp.’

Scott gave a mildly worried, sympathetic chuckle before planting a kiss on the blade of his boyfriend’s cheek. ‘Okay,’ he said, ‘let’s get back to the hotel, yeah?’

Stephen nodded. 

Both men helped Stephen to stand, Tony gently helping him stay upright as Scott threw towels and shirts and sunglasses back into their bags. They took it slow as they walked back up the steps away from the beach, coming to stand gratefully on the side of the road. Time to go home.

Once they were back inside the hotel room, at last, Stephen disappeared into the bathroom. The door slammed shut before either of the other two men could say a word or take a step.

Scott padded over to the door and sat beside it, worry twisting his features into an unfamiliar mask. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened to the sound of quiet sobs coming from inside the bathroom and felt his heart ache. There was a brush against his side as Tony came and sat beside him, taking hold of Scott’s hand, both of them hurting for the man that they loved the most in the world.

‘Stephen, babe?’ Tony called out tentatively.

His answer was the paper tear of a sanitary towel being opened, followed by a few more sniffs. Then there was the sound of the toilet being flushed, and then the tap was turned on. 

A moment later the door opened, and Tony and Scott looked up at a sorry sight.

Cupid-bow lips were downcast. Jaw was set to stop the tears, though his efforts bore no fruit. Eyes were framed with a shade of angry and frustrated red where tears had left their mark. An entire galaxy swam in the middle of a pool of salty sea-sickness, swirling with a brand of anguish only the three of them could immediately understand. Nose was scrunched in the way that Scott and Tony usually found adorable, but neither of them felt that it was the right time to say so.

Tony was on his feet first, hands immediately jumping to find a place on the sorcerer’s shoulders. ‘Hey,’ he murmured, trying to coax out a word from Stephen with a smile.

Scott was on his feet immediately after Tony, wasting no time in planting a kiss on Stephen’s tight jaw. Some of the tension lessened in the mage’s body as his lips caressed the fuzz on his jaw, the puppet strings of anxiety lessening a little.

‘I hate this,’ Stephen grumbled.

“I’d be more concerned if you liked it,” Tony jested lightly, making Stephen huff in a rather unappreciative way. 

“Tony--”

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” the genius murmured, wrapping one supportive arm around the sorcerer’s waist, motioning for Scott to do the same. “I know how rough this is. But it’s gonna pass soon. And soon enough this won’t even be a thing you gotta worry that handsome head of yours over, yeah?”

Stephen’s mouth set itself into a hard line. “I know.”

“And I know that’s not enough right now. But you’re still our badass boyfriend. I know this feels like it’s proof you’re not… you. But nothing’s going to change the fact that you’re our man.”

Scott gave Stephen’s side a gentle squeeze, tugging the three of them towards the closest bed. “He’s right, you know. It’s gonna be okay.”

Stephen frowned. He loved them to pieces, he really did, but words just weren’t enough for him. ‘But  _ when _ ?’ he sighed, words almost a snarl. ‘When is it gonna be okay?’

“Within six months your period should stop, you know that,” Tony murmured, helping Stephen to slowly sink onto the bed. 

‘I know that, I’m a doctor,’ the mage said, nuzzling into Scott’s shoulder, ‘but it just… it’s never gonna be okay.’

“Yeah,” Scott said, shrugging. “Dysphoria might never go away. But look at Tony--”

Tony smiled a little, sitting down on Stephen’s other side. “Hey, you know how much dysphoria I used to struggle with. You know how… you know how bad off I was,” he said lightly, rubbing the base of Stephen’s spine with a feather-light hand. “And sure, it might never go away. But it’s so much less than what it used to be. I hardly worry about it any more.”

Stephen simply pushed his face further into Scott’s shoulder.

“Transitioning is slow,” Scott whispered to the man hiding in his shirt. “It was never an overnight process. And I know how much that sucks absolute balls. But remember that you’re doing as much as you can right now. You’re on the right path. And one day you’re gonna feel better. Hey, look back on how you felt a year ago. You’re already progressing just a little, yeah?”

Stephen was still for a moment.

“I guess you’re right,” he mumbled after a moment.

‘Just remember that we’re here for you, okay?’ Tony said. ‘If you ever need us, even for the tiniest thing, we’ll be here with guns loaded ready, yeah?’

The sorcerer chuckled a little and revealed a little of his face from Scott’s shoulder. ‘Thanks,’ he mumbled, cheeks flushing.

“For now though,” Tony declared, reaching behind him to fluff up one of the hotel’s pillows. “You’re gonna lay down and let us take care of you, Houdini.”

‘I’m not gonna argue with that,’ the mage chuckled, slowly shifting himself with a light wince to lay on his back.

Scott moved down to rest his head just above the taller man’s stomach, gently rubbing along the moon-white skin of Stephen’s belly. “Okay baby, but… c’mon, you should take your binder off first, okay? You can borrow one of my oversized shirts to wear, but that thing’s gonna make the pain worse for you.”

Fresh tears speared Stephen’s eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. He knew. He knew it would have to come off. He was a doctor, for the love of Vishanti. But the pain was already bad, the worst that it could be. So what did he care? He wanted to tear off his skin. Open up his stomach and rip out what shouldn’t be there. He didn’t care about the blood that would stain the white sheets, he just  _ needed it gone _ . 

‘Stephy?’ Scott murmured, pressing a kiss to the mage’s belly and then looking up at him. He could see the agony in the depths of the universe, the searing hot fire that the three of them knew so well. He felt horrible, he knew that pain, that reluctance to take off the one thing that made it all better. But it had to be done.

Tony’s arms encircled Stephen, gently lifting him up.

“I know this sucks. But I’m gonna count to three, and you’re gonna lift your arms up and I’ll slide your binder off. Scott, go grab a shirt for Stephen to drape over himself, yeah?” Tony murmured, adopting his business-like tone that meant it wasn’t time to argue. Not that Scott would be able to anyway.

Scott simply pulled off his own shirt he was wearing and handed it to Stephen, who nervously tugged it up to cover his chest.

“Okay.” Tony gripped the lower hem of Stephen’s binder. “Ready?”

“No.” 

“Great! Ready? One, two, three--”

Stephen begrudgingly raised up his arms and Tony tugged off his binder as quickly as he could, setting it aside on the nightstand as Scott reached up to help the sorcerer with his shirt. The faded fabric, patterned in tiny rubber ducks, slid over the pale skin Stephen so wished to rend from his body; capable hands helped to tug it over his slender form, making sure he was covered and comfortable. Thankfully Scott’s top was a little loose in the shoulders and blessedly baggy in the chest-- and yet just a little too short to entirely cover his entire abdomen.

Scott chuckled, helping Stephen to lay back down on the bed. “D’aww, well, hey! That shirt is perfect for letting us rub your tummy for you, yeah?”

Tony scooted back, guiding the sorcerer’s head to rest softly in his own lap as he fought between a smile and a frown. “If you two think that would help.”

“That used to make my pain go away a little,” Scott smiled, patting his own abdomen. “Cassie used to rub my belly for me when I was in pain. It definitely helped.”

Stephen took a breath, debating. 

“I can second that,” Tony chimed in, brushing a thumb over Stephen’s cheekbone. 

“Fine! Fine, go for it,” Stephen groaned, covering his face with twin shaking hands.

Scott laughed, and gently placed a hand just below Stephen’s belly button. “Let me know if you start feeling dysphoric, okay?”

Stephen shifted slightly, nodding as he reached up to take Tony’s hands in his own. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Scott echoed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a half-empty tube of pain relief cream and emptying some into his hands. “Ready?”

“Mhm.”

Scott spread a dollop of the cream over Stephen’s abdomen with a quick touch, his fingers strong and light against moon-pale skin. He brought his thumbs up to knead gently at the area underneath Stephen’s belly button, eliciting a soft noise from him.

“Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Stephen breathed, nudging his face into Tony’s thigh. The mechanic’s hand settled on his cheek, stroking over his jawline softly as Scott did his best to massage every drop of pain away, knuckles gently kneading into pale skin.

The sorcerer’s eyes slipped shut and he found himself floating on a bed of stars and planets as the warm and gentle hands of the former thief caressed his aching stomach, convincing it to alleviate him of his pain.

He very nearly fell asleep, until Scott removed his hands, answered with a whine from Stephen’s throat. He reached out a shaking hand and took hold of Scott’s, the palm still a little damp with the cream. The other man smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Stephen’s scarred knuckles. He shifted himself to sit up, still holding onto Stephen’s hand.

‘How do you feel about having some hot chocolate?’ he asked, smiling bright as a thousand suns.

The mage grinned. ‘That sounds wonderful,’ he said.

Tony smiled, unfolding his legs to cradle Stephen’s body. “I’ll have some too.”

“You can get up and make some yourself,” Scott teased, disappearing off into the hotel’s kitchenette to dig up some hot chocolate mix.

“I would never!” Tony gasped, clutching at Stephen. “How dare you, I’m busy cuddling my boyfriend.”

“He’s my boyfriend too, dummy!” Scott laughed, the clinking of three mugs echoing from across the room.

Stephen chuckled, letting himself simply melt into Tony’s touch. The smaller man gently pushed him onto his side, encouraging him to scoot over, and happily nestled down to spoon him protectively from behind. His hand reached down to trace shapes on Stephen’s belly, fingers snaking up underneath the hem of the shirt every so often, then settling down to hold his boyfriend’s stomach with an almost delicately sweet protectiveness. Stephen smiled, happy and content as he felt Tony’s lips grace the soft hairs on the back of his neck.

The room was filled with the tinkling sounds of metal spoons against ceramic sides. Then came the sound of whipped cream being pushed from a can, and Stephen smiled even harder; Scott knew just what a strong sweet tooth he possessed. 

“Okay, order up!” Scott announced, reappearing with three precariously balanced mugs in his arms.

Stephen’s eyes opened at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, and he chuckled as he saw the immense volume of whipped cream that had been piled on top of each of the mugs. And his eyes lit up as he saw the marshmallows.

“Wow.”

“I know you’ve got a sweet tooth,” Scott laughed, setting the mugs down on the nightstand.

“God, that looks good,” Stephen mumbled, snuggling back into Tony. “I don’t wanna get up now, though, mmph.”

Scott giggled. ‘Well, it’ll stay hot for a little while,’ he said, ‘and we don’t want you burning that pretty little mouth of yours, now, do we?’

Stephen flashed Scott a smirk and chuckled, holding out his arm to the man left standing. “Come cuddle with us?”

Tony chimed in with his own voice, hand still curled protectively over Stephen’s abdomen, rubbing gently. “Yeah! Come make Harry Potter feel better with me.”

Scott grinned and climbed into bed in front of Stephen. He pressed his forehead into the sorcerer’s shoulder, draping his arm across the wizard and putting his hand on Tony’s back.

“Hey look, we made a Stephen Sandwich!” the former thief giggled.

‘The tastiest sandwich around,’ Tony said, pressing his lips into the back of the mage’s neck.

“Absolutely,” Scott agreed, making Stephen laugh begrudgingly as he blew a raspberry on the sorcerer’s chest.

Stephen, alarmingly, felt his eyes begin to well slightly as he buried his face in Scott again to avoid getting another raspberry blown on him. As Tony pressed his body to his back and Scott’s hand found its way to his cheek, and as the bed became more and more of a warm and safe and comfy haven, Stephen knew he couldn’t have asked for anything better.


End file.
